Ultimate YuGiOh!
by TheAmazingOREOman
Summary: This is the Ultimate Marvel version of YuGiOh, including updated versions of the Monster World, Death T Games, Duelist Kingdom, Virtual World, DDD, Battle City, Grand Prix, Memory World, and the Ceremonial Battle.
1. Your Move! A Shadow Game Begins

Ultimate Yu-Gi-Oh!

Rated K+

DarkMagicEradicator67

Summary: This is the Ultimate Marvel version of Yu-Gi-Oh, including updated versions of the Monster World, Death T Games, Duelist Kingdom, DDD, Battle City, Grand Prix, Memory World, and the Ceremonial Battle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. They belong to KONAMI & Kazuki Takahashi. It is also noted that a few things will be changed here, and I will not be including the character Nosaka Miho in the story, since she didn't exist in the manga. I will also be calling Duel Monsters by its original name, "Magic & Wizards".

**Ultimate Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**  
Story Arc 1**

**The Shadow Games**

**Battle 01:**

**Your Move! A Shadow Game Begins**

_The history of gaming is said to extend 3,000 years into the past. To the times of ancient Egypt, games served as magic ceremonies to foretell the fortunes of men and kings, and even to change a person's fate. Such ceremonies were known as Shadow Games. In the present, a certain youth solves the Millennium Puzzle and becomes heir to the shadow games. This boy, who possesses two hearts: one of light and one of darkness, was known to men as…Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"It's lunchtime!" the students of Domino High exclaimed as they ran out of the school to do some fun things like playing basketball, eating, or just sitting around to talk about stuff. In only a few minutes, the whole student body was outside enjoying their lunch period…all except shy tenth grader Yugi Muto. He was a short kid with spiky blonde/black hair with high red spikes. He was still sitting at his desk, holding a mini-golden sarcophagus with some sort of eye on the front.

"Hey Yugi!" a boy with a basketball hollered. "Quit playing games by yourself and come play basketball for once!"

"That's okay…" Yugi began. "…my team would just lose." The boy then ran out the door, leaving a saddened Yugi._ I wish I could play games with someone, but I have to finish that puzzle today._ He thought as he opened his golden box to reveal many golden pieces. "It's my golden treasure!" he exclaimed as a hand swooped in and snatched it. Yugi looked up to see Tristan Taylor holding it high and Joey Wheeler snickering.

"What are you talking to yourself about, Yugi!" Tristan laughed. "You win the prize for creepy!"

"Something you see, but have never seen before?" Joey joked.

"Tristan, give it back!" Yugi shouted as he continuously tried to jump up and catch it, but it was too high.

"Pass, Joey!" Tristan yelled as he threw it at Joey, who caught it with ease.

"Only a girl would care about a box." He said. "Watching you makes me sick, so…I'm gonna teach you how to become a man! You want this box? Then, give me all you got!"

"I hate fighting!" Yugi cried. "Anyways, please give it back."

"What's in here, anyways?" Joey asked as he lifted open the lid, but a female arm seized it from him. This hand belonged to Tea Gardner, Yugi's friend since Elementary School.

"If you think it's dumb," she hollered. "…then give it back to him!"

"We'll get you back, mark my words!" Tristan replied as he and Joey ran out the door. Tea then walked towards Yugi.

"Here you go, Yugi." She said as she put the box on his desk. "It's something special, isn't it?"

"Yes, thank you Tea," Yugi said.

"All the guys here are like that." Tea remarked. "On the basketball court, I thought the guys were passing to girls a lot…found out they were peeking when girls made their shots! Never play basketball in a skirt!" Yugi smiled at the thought of skirt-wearing girls shooting for a basket and their panties showing.

_Basketball…good._ Yugi thought.

"By the way, what's in that box?" Tea asked as Yugi removed the lid to show many golden pieces.

"It's a puzzle!" Yugi smiled as he held up some of the pieces. "I've never finished it, so it's 'Something I See, but Never Seen Before. My grandpa says it was found in Egypt, since there are hieroglyphics carved on it."

"Well maybe, if you solve the puzzle, you get one wish." Tea said.

"Yea, like the Dragon Balls." Yugi said, referring to a very popular manga as Tea laughed.

"So, what is your wish?" she inquired as Yugi chuckled.

"Sorry, but that is absolutely a secret!" he said as he continued to put pieces together.

Joey and Tristan were walking down the hallway, still mad at Tea for what she did to them.

"Damn, she makes me so mad!" Tristan exclaimed as a tall student bumped them onto the ground.

"What were you saying about bullies…?" he asked.

"Nothing." Joey said harshly. "You keep outta this." Tristan then pulled Joey away from the student and whispered in his ear.

"Joey, who do you think you're picking a fight with? That's the ogre of a hall monitor, Ushio! He makes all of the rules at the school; even the teachers are too scared to say anything to him!" The two looked up to see that Ushio was gone, and they were relieved.

"Don't worry," Joey reassured as he took something out of his pocket. "I've got something very interesting." He released his fist to reveal the center piece of Yugi's puzzle, carved with the same eye that was on the box.

"Nice work, man." Tristan sneered as Joey opened a window.

"Now that he doesn't have one piece, he won't be able to solve it!" he explained as he threw the piece out the window and in the school swimming pool, and it sunk to the bottom.

When school was over, everyone started piling out of the schools and headed off to their homes. Yugi was walking silently as he passed Ushio.

"Okay! Let's get home and finish that puzzle!" Yugi said to himself as Ushio confronted him.

"You're Yugi…aren't you?" he asked as Yugi turned around.

"Yes…" he answered as Ushio smiled.

"I'm Ushio, the hall monitor, and I want to ask you something." Ushio began as Yugi nodded. "For a price, I'm gonna be your bodyguard!" Yugi nodded and walked off to his home faster than ever.

_What was that about?_ He thought as he ran home.

A few minutes later, Yugi arrived at the Kame Game Shop, where he lived with his grandpa, Solomon Muto.

"Hey, Yugi!" a voice called. Yugi looked back to see Tea, running up to him. "I thought I'd come over to play." The two walked inside the game shop and saw Yugi's grandpa, very excited.

"Come on in!" he yelled. When Tea walked in, she let out a very loud scream, so loud that both Yugi and Solomon grasped their ears.

"Tea, it's rude to scream at people." Solomon said calmly.

"Yugi, you said the puzzle was a memento of your grandpa!" Tea whispered.

"I'M NOT DEAD YET!" Solomon screamed. "You've grown since I last saw you, Tea…especially your bust!" Tea's eyes widened when he said that and Yugi just sweatdropped.

"Come on Tea, let's finish that puzzle!" Yugi cried as he started to run up the stairs.

"Yugi, you still haven't given up on that puzzle?" Solomon asked as Yugi nodded. "The Millennium Puzzle is beyond human understanding. It's too hard for you, and it has all sorts of rumors that hatched from it."

"Rumors…?" Tea questioned.

"The Millennium Puzzle was discovered at the beginning of the 20th Century. A team of British archaeologists took it out of a Pharaoh's crypt in the Valley of Kings. However, afterward all those in the team died mysterious deaths…and as the last one died, he whispered… 'Shadow Games'…"

"Yugi, that puzzle is dangerous." Tea believed, but Yugi didn't listen to her.

"What are 'Shadow Games', they sound cool." He said as he walked up the stairs. Tea ran up after him.

"Crazy kids…" Solomon laughed as he went back to work.

Late at night, Yugi was still in his room with the light on, working on the Millennium Puzzle.

"I-I've got…to finish it…" Yugi whispered as he tired himself to sleep.

The next day at Domino High, Yugi was sitting in his desk at lunch, still tired from the night.

"I'm soooo tired." Yugi yawned. "I-I must've stayed up late, working on the puzzle." Ushio then walked into the room with an evil grin on his face.

"Yugi, could you uh, come with me for a sec?" he asked as Yugi gasped.

Outside, Yugi and Ushio walked through a dark alley and saw a beaten Joey and Tristan, lying on the floor.

"Joey! Tristan!" he cried as he glared at Ushio. "What have you done?"

"I told you Yugi, I'm your bodyguard." He laughed. "I decided to teach these punks a lesson: one they'll never forget!"

"Y-Yugi, you bastard…are you happy now?" Joey said weakly.

"It's not true!" he shouted. "You think I asked him to do this?"

"I'm not finished yet," Ushio scoffed as he kicked Joey in the stomach, making him cough up bits of blood.

"Stop!" Yugi cried, running in front of Joey and Tristan.

"You're protecting them after what they did to you?" Ushio asked. "This is your chance to get back at them for everything!"

"I can't do that to my friends!" Yugi shouted as Joey gasped.

_H-his friends…?_

"They weren't picking on me, they were teaching me how to become a man…" he explained as Ushio burst into laughter.

"You still have to pay what you owe me," he laughed. "Bodyguard charges…200,000 Yen."

"What?" Yugi cried. "200,000 Yen?"

"If you don't pay, then let's say you'll have their death on your hands!" Ushio threatened.

"Don't touch these two anymore!" Yugi ordered. "If you're going to hurt somebody, hurt me!" Ushio then picked Yugi up by the collar.

"Normally, I hate picking on people, but this isn't bullying, it's 'warning'!" he shouted as he punched Yugi in the face, kicked him in the stomach, and threw him against the wall.

"Y-Yugi, why are you protecting us?" Joey asked. "If you just stayed quiet, you wouldn't be in this situation!"

_I made a wish on the puzzle…_Yugi thought. _I wish for friends: friends I can count on, and friends who can count on me no matter what._

"We'll leave it at that!" Ushio yelled as he began to leave. "200,000 Yen tomorrow or else!" As he left, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan lay beaten up on the floor.

Back in his room, Yugi was patching himself up after his beating with Ushio.

"The puzzle will take things off my mind." Yugi said as he opened his box. The puzzle was almost complete, except for the last part, which was floating at the bottom of the pool.

_It's gone…_ Yugi thought as he pounded his fists on the table. _The last piece of the puzzle is gone! I'll never get my wish!_ Suddenly, a rock tied to an envelope crashed through Yugi's window. He picked up the envelope and opened it to reveal the last piece.

"Yes, I found it!" Yugi cried as he looked out the window. He saw Joey walking away from the Kame Game Shop._ Thank you, Joey._

Yugi put the last piece inside and the Millennium Puzzle was completed. _My grandpa told me whosoever solves the Millennium Puzzle shall inherit the Shadow Games and pass the judgment on evil._ The Millennium Puzzle's eye began to flash wildly as a similar eye appeared on Yugi's forehead. The flash brightened up the whole room and when it vanished, Yugi's shadow appeared on the wall with the puzzle eye on it and a deep voice spoke.

"I think Ushio might be the one getting into trouble…"

Ushio was walking to the school, wondering why he was called here.

"I can't believe that Yugi called me out..." He laughed as he came to the school's entrance. He then saw Yugi, who looked different. His hair had more spikes, he was a bit taller, and he had a harsher look in his eyes.

"Thanks for coming, Ushio!" Yugi snickered.

"Don't think that costume will scare me, so hand over the money!" Ushio demanded as Yugi derided.

"It's right here," the more confident Yugi laughed, "and I've raised it to 400,000 Yen, 200,000 more than what is required."

"Alright, so hand it over!" Ushio shouted.

"But this much money…" Yugi said. "It wouldn't be any fun to just hand it over, so…how about you play a game with me!"

"A game…?" Ushio gasped.

"Right…but not just any game…a Shadow Game!" Yugi said. "How about it? If you win, you get 200,000 more Yen! We just need one tool, like that knife you've got hidden, Ushio."

Stunned by how Yugi saw it, Ushio took it out from his back pocket and held it up.

"Let the game begin." Ushio heard Yugi say. A few seconds later, Ushio found himself tied to a rope on the edge of a building. He grabbed onto the rope as he looked up to see a pole with a shadow leaning on it. A triangular flash from the center of the shadow brightened up the whole shadow to reveal Another Yugi, with purple flames in his eyes.

"Damn you, Yugi!" Ushio shouted as he struggled to keep his grasp on the rope. Yugi then jumped off the ledge to reveal that he was tied to a rope as well, and as he fell down towards him, he formed a line of cards with his deck of cards. The rope stopped as he approached Ushio.

"The rules are simple." Yugi began. "We take turns drawing cards. You can only climb up the number indicated on the card…while the other person lowers the same amount. The fastest one making it to the top can obtain the prize."

"Alright, I'll go first." Ushio said as he picked up a card. "10 of Diamonds! How do you like that, Yugi?" Ushio went up ten spaces as Yugi went down 10 spaces.

"This one's a Jack." Yugi smirked.

"2 of Spades!"

"Queen of Spades!"

"3 of Diamonds!"

"9 of Hearts!"

"6 of Clubs!"

"Jack of Spades!"

Pretty soon, Ushio was at the bottom while Yugi was one step from the top.

"J-Joker…?" Ushio drew as he gasped.

"It isn't a shame, Ushio." Yugi said. "The Joker is at the end of the line."

"Y-you planned this from the start, didn't you?" Ushio shouted as Yugi drew his final card.

"Ace of Diamonds, it's my win." Yugi laughed as Ushio became angry.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" he screamed as he climbed up the wall to get the prize.

"Are you breaking the rules?" Yugi asked in a playful tone. "Doing such thing will result in very bad consequences."

"Shut up!" Ushio shouted as he tried to punch Yugi, but he moved out of the way and began to fall.

"Just like I thought," he started. "You couldn't obey the rules."

"Take this!" Ushio hollered as he broke Yugi's rope, sending him plunging into the seas.

"Ha ha! Ha ha!" Ushio laughed. "I did it!" Ushio took the tape off the prize and it was revealed to be…another deck of cards. "What's this…this isn't money!"

"The gateway to darkness has been opened…" Ushio heard Yugi's voice say. Ushio then began to fall and he saw Yugi holding onto the Millennium Puzzle, which was held in with the wall.

"The Shadow Game expresses a person's true nature." Yugi said as the Eye of Horus_ (Millennium Symbol)_ appeared on his forehead. "You are lost in the darkness of your own desires."

Ushio landed back on the school grounds as Yugi walked towards him, still bearing the Eye of Horus.

"This is only seen by those who penetrate my soul." Yugi said as a psychotic look formed in his eyes. He then pointed his finger at Ushio and howled, "PENALTY GAME!"

In his mind, Ushio was falling down into a river, and soon he was engulfed by sea serpents and demons.

"Aaaaaaaagh!" Ushio screamed as he awaited his fate.

Back at school, all of the students were staring at Ushio, who was shivering in fear of the events that took place yesterday.

"M-mommy, I'm scared!" he kept saying repeatedly as everyone just watched them. Yugi walked by, back to normal, and he was confronted by Joey.

"Yugi, listen." Joey said. "If you can keep a treasure, then so can I!"

"What is it?" Yugi asked, curious of what Joey was referring to.

"I'll give you a hint." Joey said. "It's 'Something You Can Show, But Can't See'." Yugi looked puzzled as Joey laughed. "It's friendship. Thanks for showing me that we're friends."

"O-okay!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well, see you later in class!" Joey shouted as he ran off.

_Looks like my wish came true after all._ Yugi thought as the Eye of Horus on the Millennium Puzzle began to shine.

**COMING SOON…**

**ULTIMATE YU-GI-OH!**

**BATTLE 02: The One-Inch Terror!**


	2. It Has Come! The Strongest Monster

Ultimate Yu-Gi-Oh!

Rated K+

DarkEradicator67

**Ultimate Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Story Arc 1**

**The Shadow Games**

**Battle 02:**

**It Has Come! The Strongest Monster**

At the Kame Shop, Yugi, Joey, and Tea were inside watching Solomon as he held up a few cards in his hands.

"This card game is such a hit in America…" he began. "Magic & Wizards!"

"It's becoming more popular in Japan too!" Yugi said as he looked at some of the cards. "They're different from normal playing cards. See…they have all sorts of pictures on them. There are thousands of different monster, spell, and trap cards."

"So, do you gamble with them or something?" Joey asked, looking at a card.

"It's a trading card game, you know, a game where you trade cards." Yugi explained. "You play with two people. You each stake one card, and the winner gets both."

"I kind of get it." Tea said as Yugi went on explaining.

"The game is set up so the players are both wizards. They use their cards to cast spells or to summon monsters to fight." Yugi said. "The cards have different attack and defense strengths. The person who loses all of their life points first loses the game."

"Of course there are strong cards and weak cards." Solomon said as he took out a container. "In fact, here is my most treasured card." Solomon opened it to reveal a card with a big white dragon with light blue eyes. "It's called the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It's so overpowered that they stopped production. Collectors would pay through their nose to get an Ultra-Rare card like this!"

"Put it that way and it sounds really serious." Tea said as Joey nodded.

"Yugi, let's play Magic & Wizards at school tomorrow!" Joey exclaimed.

"Okay!" Yugi replied. The entrance door opened to reveal a tall man, who had light brown hair and an evil look in his eye.

"So, this store is your family's, Yugi?" the boy asked.

"Ah, you're Kaiba from our class." Yugi smiled.

"So, you play Magic & Wizards?" the boy named 'Kaiba' asked.

"You play too, Kaiba?" Joey asked. "Maybe we can all play together tomorrow and you can join our group!"

"Join your group…" Kaiba said in a slightly harsh tone. "You think you're in my league?" Kaiba then snatched the cards Joey held and looked at them. A few seconds later, he threw them in the air. "You could never beat me, so it's pointless to duel you."

_Man, he pisses me off…_Joey thought as his hand started to ball up into a fist.

"Calm down Joey, I'll play with you." Yugi reassured. Kaiba then looked at the card table and saw what he thought he'd never see…a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

_It can't be…_ Kaiba gasped. The _legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon! If I owned this card…I'd be invincible!_ Kaiba then slammed his suitcase on the table to reveal hundreds of rare Magic & Wizards cards. "I will give you any card you want and any price you name, just give me that card!"

"I'm sorry son, but this card is special to me." Solomon said as he picked it up and placed it back into his container. "You see, cards have more than just attack strength and power, they have heart! It is also required for the person controlling the card to have the heart of duelist, or they will never truly win."

Angrily, Kaiba grabbed his suitcase and stormed out of the Game Shop.

"Good riddance." Joey said as he picked up all of his cards.

At Domino High, Tea was watching Yugi and Joey play Magic & Wizards. Yugi kept winning and winning again and again and Joey wasn't getting any better.

"Yay! I won again!" Yugi cried, throwing his arms up in victory.

"Damn!" Joey cursed. "I ran out of life again!"

Unknown to them, Kaiba passed by and stared at the two.

"They're such weak duelists…" he muttered. Yugi turned around and saw Kaiba watching them.

"Oh, hello Kaiba." He greeted.

"Ah, Yugi." Kaiba smiled. "Would you happen to have that Blue-Eyes White Dragon card with you?" Yugi looked at him in disbelief. "What your grandfather said yesterday really got to me!" he lied. "I finally know what it means to love cards!"

"Okay, then." Yugi grinned as he took out the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card from his pocket and gave it to Kaiba, who was reaching for his pocket.

_Heh, I'll switch this card with this color-copy I made from the catalog!_ Kaiba thought as he gave Yugi the color-copy.

"Thanks, Yugi!" he said with a fake smile. "Just holding the card makes me love the game even more!" Yugi took the card and looked at it, perplexingly.

_I did it, my plan worked perfectly!_ Kaiba thought. _That fool Yugi didn't even know the difference!_ Kaiba then began to leave as Yugi watched him doubtedly.

Kaiba was walking to his locker after school as he passed Yugi, who had a sad look on his face.

"Kaiba, please give back the card." Yugi said as Kaiba gasped.

"WHAT?" Kaiba astonishingly asked.

"I didn't say anything about you switching the cards because everyone was watching…" Yugi revealed.

"S-So…you think I stole the card? I gave it back to you!" Kaiba lied.

"Even I can tell the difference between a copy and the real thing…" Yugi said as Kaiba just stared at him. "Just give me back the card."

"I know nothing about it!" Kaiba shouted.

"You must know!" Yugi begged. "You have to know how important that card is to my grandfather! If I don't keep my promise and give that card back, I'll break his heart! I can't do that to him, he's my grandpa! I can't betray him!"

"I really don't know anything about the card," Kaiba lied again. "Before you go complaining about your grandfather, try to trust me as a friend."

"But Kaiba…" Yugi began, but was cut off when Kaiba slammed his suitcase into Yugi's face, knocking him to the ground.

"I don't care about loving cards or anything stupid like that!" he hollered. "Tell the old man this: it's not how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose!"

A bright flash came from the Millennium Puzzle as Kaiba was blinded by the light. When the light faded, Kaiba opened his eyes to see Yugi with his "different" appearance.

_Kaiba…it seems I'll have to teach you a lesson with a Shadow Game!_ He thought. _And when I'm done…I'll take Grandpa's card, his heart back!_

Kaiba and the "Other Yugi" appeared in a dark room with only one light, which was placed on the table. Yugi sat on one side of the table as Kaiba sat on the other side.

"Yugi…I can't believe you challenged **ME **to a game of Magic & Wizards." Kaiba chuckled.

"The rules of this Magic and Wizards game will be different from what you've seen before!" Yugi bellowed. "You'll see once we start."

_If I get into a pinch, I can just summon Blue Eyes White Dragon._ Kaiba said to himself._ I'll just tell him I got it from someplace else._

"Our life points start at 2000, first one to 0 loses." Kaiba explained. "Each deck has 40 cards and I'll go first." Kaiba then drew a card from his deck and chuckled a bit. "Yes! The Ryu-Kishin Gargoyle!" (1000/500) Surprisingly, mist came from the card as the Ryu-Kishin Gargoyle appeared out of the card. "W-what?" Kaiba panted. "The card came to life!"

"I told you this game were different…" Yugi laughed. "Now the card I choose to stand up against your gargoyle is…The Blackland Fire Dragon!" (1500/800) The Blackland Fire Dragon appeared across from Kaiba and his Ryu-Kishin Gargoyle.

"Those are the rules in the Shadow Game version of Magic & Wizards!" Yugi began. "The Dragon's Flame defeats the gargoyle!" Blackland Fire Dragon's flame engulfed Ryu-Kishin Gargoyle, destroying it.

"T-the card that lost…disappeared." Kaiba said astonishingly as his LP went down to 1500.

"The monsters from the cards become real," Yugi began. "And a penalty game awaits the loser. Now, it's your turn to draw a card."

Okay," Kaiba said as he drew a card from his deck. "All right! The Minotaur the Battle Ox! With 1700 attack and 1000 defense, this rare card is one of the **strongest **beast warriors!" The Battle Ox then took form on Kaiba's side of the field. Yugi gasped as it sliced his Blackland Fire Dragon, dropping Yugi's LP to 1800. "Yugi, it won't be easy to defeat my monster!"

"Hm…" Yugi muttered as he drew a card. "My next card is the Mystical Elf!" (800/2000) _The Mystical Elf has a good defense, but her attack won't stand against Battle Ox._

"Very smart," Kaiba commented. "If I attack, I'll just hurt myself, so I'll go to defense as well." Kaiba turned his Battle Ox card horizontal. Kaiba then drew a card, and played it face down. "I'll save this for next turn…"

_What kind of card did he draw?_ Yugi asked himself. _If his Battle Ox gets any stronger, I won't be able to stop it!_ Yugi drew a card from his deck and saw that it was Skull Servant (300/200). _No good. Such a weak undead like this can't do anything!_

"Are you done?" Kaiba asked. "I'm playing a Spell Card on my Battle Ox! And the card is…Giant's Might! Battle Ox's points go up by 20!"

(Battle Ox: 2040/1200)

"Now my attack is higher than your elf's!" Kaiba shouted as his Battle Ox sliced off Mystical Elf's head, destroying her.

Turn after turn, the Battle Ox destroyed one of Yugi's cards after another one. Pretty soon, Yugi was down to 500 LP while Kaiba still had 1500 LP.

_If the next card I draw isn't stronger than Battle Ox, it's over!_ Yugi thought as he drew his card and played it. "The strongest card in my deck is here! Behold the almighty Summoned Skull! Say goodbye to your Battle Ox!" Summoned Skull's Lighting Strike electrocuted Battle Ox all the way to death.

Turn after turn, Yugi's Summoned Skull crushed every card Kaiba drew and soon, Kaiba had 800 LP and Yugi still had 500 LP.

_The game's rules went out the window when the cards came to life._ Kaiba whispered to himself. _If I pull my trump card…I'll win!_ Secretly, Kaiba took a card out of his pocket and placed it on the top of the deck. He drew it again and played it on the field.

"I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon: The Rarest Card on Earth!" Kaiba shouted as Yugi gasped in fear. (3000/2500) The Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field, facing Yugi's Summoned Skull.

_That's my Grandpa's card!_ Yugi realized.

"Now Blue-Eyes end this duel with your Burst Stream of Destruction!" Kaiba ordered, but it didn't respond. "W…what! Why don't you attack?"

"Kaiba…you still don't understand the true meaning of the game." Yugi said. "The card won't attack me…because your **soul **isn't in that Blue-Eyes White Dragon! The soul of my grandpa is in that card." The blue-Eyes White Dragon then began to fade away.

"I-it's d-disappearing?" Kaiba asked as it was reduced to nothingness.

"To my grandpa, that card was more than a collectible. The dragon was torn between its fate and destroying its loyalty to grandpa's soul." Yugi clarified. "It chose to destroy **_itself _**as the only way to fulfill its duty."

"That's impossible!" Kaiba yelled. "There's no way cards can think!"

"Now, it's my turn." Yugi said. "As you can see, I've been keeping this Spell Card face down and I think I'll activate it!"

_W-when did he…what is that card?_ Kaiba thought as Yugi flipped his card over.

"I play Monster Reborn!" Yugi smiled. "And of course, the monster I choose to revive is the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" (3000/2500)

"How could YOU have that card…?" Kaiba asked.

"Blue-Eyes, attack with Burst Stream of Destruction!" Yugi ordered as the Blue-Eyes destroyed Kaiba's Battle Ox, dropping his LP to 0.

"I-I l-lost." Kaiba realized as the Eye of Horus appeared on Yugi's forehead.

"Here's your penalty game!" Yugi shouted as he pointed his finger at Kaiba' who was then driven insane.

In his mind, he was about to be blasted to bits by three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"Noooo!" he screamed as his fate came.

At the Kame Shop, Yugi walked in to see that nobody was there. He took the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card from his pocket and placed it back into his grandfather's container.

"Now it will be safe." Yugi said as the Millennium Puzzle glowed and he returned to normal. "Huh? What am I doing here?" He then looked at the container to see the real Blue-Eyes White Dragon and he smiled. "K-Kaiba must've given it back after all!" He then ran up the stairs to go tell his grandpa the great news, unaware of the Shadow Game that went on minutes before.

At KaibaCorp, Kaiba was staring at his window, in shame of his defeat against Yugi.

"Mark my words Yugi Muto," he said. "I will defeat you in my new project!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Coming Soon…**

**Ultimate Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Story Arc 1**

**The Shadow Games**

**Battle 03:**

**The Secret of Yugi is Revealing!**


	3. The Secret of Yugi Revealed Part I

Ultimate Yu-Gi-Oh!

Rated K+

DarkMagicEradicator67

**Ultimate Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Story Arc 1**

**  
The Shadow Games**

**Battle 03:**

**Key Keeper! The Secret of Yugi Revealed! Part I**

"An Egyptian exhibit?" Joey, Tristan, and Tea gasped at Yugi's comment. They were in their classroom before class started as Yugi was explaining to them what his grandpa told him.

"Yup! It's opening tomorrow at the Domino Museum!" he said.

"That sounds interesting, let's go!" Tea approved as Joey and Tristan nodded.

"The college professor who discovered the pharaoh's tomb is one of my grandpa's friends, Professor Yoshimori." Yugi revealed. "He invited us, so we can get in for free!"

"Didn't they find a mummy?" Tristan asked, freaking Joey out.

"Yerk!" he screamed. "A m-mummy? I don't wanna get cursed!"

"Egypt is such a mystical place." Tea confirmed. "Isn't that where you got your Millennium Puzzle from, Yugi?"

"Yup, my good ol' Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi said as he held it up in the air.

"Didn't your grandpa say that the people who found it died mysteriously?" Tea asked, frightened as Joey and Tristan shuddered in fear.

"Yugi, y-you're not cursed, are you?" Joey asked.

"No, of course not." Yugi unknowingly lied. _Lately, there have been some incidences where I lost my memory, but you guys shouldn't know that._

"Tomorrow's Sunday. Let's meet at the museum at 1:00!" Tea decided as the boys agreed.

"Wow, an Egyptian exhibit." Yugi said to himself as he raised his hands over his head. "I love this stuff! I can't wait!"

The next day, the Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Solomon arrived at the Domino Museum, wearing their own idea of casual clothing. Joey just wore a jacket that read, "Tough Enough" and a pair of jeans. Tristan wore a white T-shirt with pitch-black pants. Tea wore a white shirt under a light pink jacket with blue jean shorts. Yugi just wore his school uniform jacket with a black shirt under it that read, "MAGI" in indistinctive writing.

"Muto!" a man yelled as he approached the five.

"Yoshimori, it's good to see you again!" Solomon said as the two shook hands. "Everyone, this is Professor Yoshimori. Yoshimori, this is my grandson Yugi and his friends Wheeler Joey, Taylor Tristan, and Gardner Tea."

"Whoa!" Joey exclaimed. "You're famous! You're the guy who found the Pharaoh's Tomb!" A hefty man wearing a red and white tuxedo and a red hat walked towards them. "Who're you?"

"I am Kanekaru, owner of the Domino Museum!" the man smiled. He then shot a glance at Yugi and gasped. "You! You hold the legendary Millennium Puzzle? You must show it to me!" Yugi removed it from his neck as Kanekaru snatched it from his hands. "T…this is wonderful! Such an important piece of pharaonic history…and it's hanging around your neck! You must let me display it in the museum!"

"Why should I do that?" Yugi asked. "I can't let go of my treasure for that long…how about for one day?"

"Oh, yes!" Kanekaru agreed. "One day's enough!" Kanekaru then looked at it evilly. _One day's enough…_

Inside, Yoshimori was showing the group a lot of Egyptian artifacts.

"I thought archaeologists were treasure hunters with dreams of hitting it big…" Yugi said to Yoshimori.

"Ah, that's only in the movies. In fact, archaeology is one of the **_worst _**paid jobs." Yoshimori answered. "But after a few months and years of searching, you open the door to something no one has ever seen before and it gets exciting."

"Well, excuse me for a minute, everyone!" Kanekaru said as he began to leave. "I'm going to put the Millennium Puzzle on play!"

_Somehow, I don't feel right without the Puzzle…_ Yugi thought.

"That's awesome Yugi, your treasure's gonna be famous!" Joey encouraged as the group began to move ahead, except for Yugi and Yoshimori.

"Sorry, Yugi…" he started. "I know you didn't want to lend him your puzzle."

"Oh, it's only for one day!" Yugi smiled.

"He can be a little self-centered…" Yoshimori said.

Yugi was staring at a dead mummy through a display case.

"Man, that's really cool!" he said as a man in an Egyptian robe carrying a golden scale and wearing a golden key around his neck approached him. He had tears in his eyes and was staring at the mummy.

"Why are you crying?" Yugi asked him.

"These tears are not mine…" the man said. "This shriveled form…he has become a doll of dust…but still he is an eternal pharaoh…his spirit lives on with his name. Even the eternal sleep is denied…the cry of his soul becomes tears and flow down my cheeks." Yugi then stared at his golden scale.

_That's weird…_he thought. _He's carrying a scale…_ The man then rubbed Yugi's hair.

"You're a nice little boy…" he said as he walked away, leaving a very angry Yugi.

"Little boy!" he shouted. "I'm in High School!" Joey then ran to him.

"Yugi, your Millennium Puzzle is on display!" he shouted as Yugi ran towards the display case. Kanekaru was standing there, with a potential business buyer.

"We'll talk about the price ten minutes before closing time!" Kanekaru finalized as the buyer smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Kanekaru! I will pay any price for the Millennium Puzzle!" He then ran out of the exhibit room.

_Heh…that puzzle's gonna make me a bundle!_ Kanekaru thought. _I'll have to give Yugi some to shut him up…like a picture to remember it by!_

A few minutes later, everyone was exiting the museum, really happy about what they saw today.

"All that was fun!" Yugi shouted. "I wish I could go to Egypt!"

"Yoshimori, thank you so much!" Solomon said as he shook hands with Yoshimori.

"It's my pleasure!" he said. "Say, why don't you come by the lab, and I'll show you more! Well, I have to go back to the university."

"Goodbye!" Everyone waved as Yugi remembered the reason he came here.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Tea asked.

"I'll wait here until closing time!" Yugi requested. "I need to get my Puzzle back before I go home!"

"I have to get back to the store…" Solomon said.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Yugi!" Tea waved as they all went their separate ways. Yugi just leaned against the wall and checked his watch.

"4:30…30 minutes left." Yugi said as he continued to wait.

In his office, Mr. Kanekaru was throwing the Millennium Puzzle up and down through the air as if it were his own.

"Since my investment funded the discovery of the Pharaoh's tomb, I can make a fortune off the Millennium Puzzle!" he cheered. A knock then went on his door. "Come on in!" The door creaked open as the same Egyptian man from before entered the room. "Wha…?" he gasped. "Who the hell are you?"

"My bloodline has guarded the pharaoh's tomb for 3,000 years." He said. "I am a servant of Anubis."

"A…A…Anubis…?" Kanekaru panted. "The Egyptian God of Death…?"

"Because of your greed, another tomb in the Valley of Kings has been defiled." He spoke. "You have trespassed in the territory of the gods, so you will go on trial!"

"Y-you're from the Egyptian government, aren't you?" Kanekaru asked. "I don't sell antiques on the black market!" The Egyptian then placed his scale on the table Kanekaru was sitting at.

"You know the scene of** the Final Judgment **in the 125th chapter of what you call 'The Book of the Dead'." He said. "This is the scale of truth!"

_The Final Judgment…!_ Kanekaru told himself. _When the deeds of the deceased are weighed before Osiris, the Lord of the Underworld! On one side of the scale is the feather of Ma'at, Goddess of Truth…on the other side is the Heart of the Deceased, representing their soul. If their sins are heavier than the feather, the deceased is fed to Ammit, a monster combining parts of a crocodile, a hippo, and a lion! But, it's only a myth after all…_

"We now begin the game!" The Egyptian said. "The Shadow Game!" He then placed the feather on the left scale. "On this side of the scales, I place the Feather of Ma'at. As you can see, the scales are balanced. Now, I will ask you several questions. If you do not tell the truth, the other side will grow heavy…with the weight of your crimes. If that side of the scale shall touch the ground…a penalty game awaits you."

_What's with this guy?_ Kanekaru asked.

"First question:" The Egyptian began. "A young girl falls into a deep well. You are the only one who happens to see it. However, at your feet lies a golden ring the girl was wearing…what do you do?"

"I save her!" Kanekaru lied. "I'll save the girl!" The scale of the deceased began to weigh down a bit. "What…? I told the truth!"

"Next question," The Egyptian said.

Meanwhile outside, Yugi looked at his watch and saw it was 5:00.

"All right! The museum is about to close!" Yugi exclaimed. "Time to get my puzzle back!" Yugi then ran inside the museum.

Back in the room, the scale of the deceased was about to touch the desk.

"B-but I wasn't lying!" he pleaded. "I was telling the truth!"

"Very well…before the last question, I will tell you about the penalty game" Egyptian said. "It waits in your very heart." As if on cue, the chair Kanekaru was sitting on began to take a demonic appearance.

"T-the chair is changing!" Kanekaru screamed.

"That is Ammit." The Egyptian said. "It is the monster that has taken up the residence in your **_room of soul_**. The final question: Have you defiled the territory of the Gods and sold their treasure to fatten your own pockets?"

"S-STOP IT!" Kanekaru yelled. "I'LL PAY YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT TO STOP!" The scale of the deceased then touched the ground of the table.

"There is no truth in your room of soul." The Egyptian revealed. "There is only greed." Ammit then opened its giant jaws and engulfed Kanekaru within them. The Egyptian then turned around to see something he thought he'd never see again.

"The M-Millennium Puzzle…?" he gaped. "Does this mean somebody has awakened the Shadow Games? Who on Earth could it be…?" Yugi then entered the room to see the Egyptian holding the Millennium Puzzle in his hands.

"Excuse me…" Yugi began. "May you return my puzzle?"

_Impossible…_ the Egyptian thought. _It can't be this boy! I must find out if this boy truly is the heir of the Shadow Games with my Millennium Key._ The Egyptian removed his key from his neck and pointed it at Yugi's head. He then turned it, and there was a bright light.

The Egyptian appeared in a dark hallway, with two doors.

_Th…this boy has two rooms in his soul!_ He realized as he walked closer to the door on the left. _The door to one room is open…it's scattered with toys, but it is pure…no thoughts of darkness._ The Egyptian then turned to the right and stared at the black door with hieroglyphics written on it and the Eye of Horus on it. _But the other door…_The Egyptian gasped as the dark door began to open by itself. _The door is able to reveal itself._ When the door opened, Yugi was standing there, but he didn't look like he usually did. He was a bit taller, more spikes in his hair, and a harsher look in his eyes.

"Well, well…" the "Other" Yugi spoke. "…a visitor in my room. Come in…if you dare, a game awaits you."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Who is this _Other _Yugi What will the Egyptian face in this Shadow Game?

**Ultimate Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Battle 04:**

**Key Keeper! The Secret of Yugi Revealed! Part II**


End file.
